The Applicant's U.S. European Patent Application No. 22,078 and substantially equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,870 are directed to substituted or unsubstituted 2-(phenyl and pyridyl)-pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-ones.